The Dark Lord's Return
by HarryPotterLoverVl4D
Summary: When Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter go back in time to save Cedric, the world turns evil. Keeping away from Snape, Scorpius will have to fix his mistake alone
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the end

Scorpius swam out of the lake, drenched but pleased, not noticing the difference from the hogwarts he knew. He looked around, and shouted "Wooooo - Hooooooo! Albus! We did it!"

All was quiet except for his voice echoing around. He then looked around for Albus Potter, but could not find him anywhere. He dipped down into the water, looked around, and found nothing. He resurfaced, out of breath and more worried than ever. "Albus?", He shouted, hoping for a response. Silence.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Get out of that lake. Get out of that lake, immediately."

Scorpius looked up to find a toad-like woman dressed full in pink, topped with a pink bow. "Miss. I need help. Please Miss." The woman looked down at Scorpius with a confused, yet angry face

"Miss? I'm Professor Umbridge, the headmistress of your school, I'm no Miss"

"You're the headmistress? But I-"

"I am the Headmistress and however important your family may be - it doesn't give you an excuse to dilly-dally, to mess about."

Scorpius was now getting more desperate, looking around, barely hearing what Professor Umbridge had to say. "There's a boy in this lake." He cried, thinking that if she was the Headmaster, she could help.

"You need to get help. I'm looking for my friend, Miss. Professor. Headmistress. One of Hogwarts's students, Miss. I'm looking for Albus Potter."

She looked at him, looking angry and worried. "Potter? Albus Potter? There's no such student. In fact, There hasn't been a Potter at Hogwarts for years - and that boy didn't turn out so well. Not so much rest in peace, Harry Potter, more rest in perpetual despair. Total troublemaker."

Scorpius looked up at her with a tear sliding down his face. "Harry Potter's dead?" He felt a sudden sense of despair. Whether it was because of the Dementors that had glided in unnoticed, or because of everything he had just found out, he did not know, nor did he care.

Professor Umbridge didn't notice anything, and continued, looking slightly annoyed, slightly concerned and slightly disgusted.

"Have you swallowed something in there? Become a Mudblood without any of us noticing? Harry Potter died over twenty years ago as part of the failed coup on the school - he was one of those Dumbledore terrorists we bravely overthrew at the battle of hogwarts. Now come along - I don't know what you're playing at, but you're upsetting the dementors and entirely ruining Voldemort day."

Scorpius looked up at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Voldemort Day?"

The following few days in his his life were the strangest he ever had. From everything he could find out, Cedric Diggory got too embarrassed to continue competing in the tournament, and became a death eater.

He killed Neville Longbottom, who was supposed to kill Nagini. When the moment came, Harry did not manage to kill Voldemort, who came back stronger than ever and killed Harry. Scorpius didn't know what to do. He was too confused and disoriented to do anything, not even go back in time and reverse the mistakes they made.

Snape was still alive, everyone else was non-existent. Rose, Albus and so many more were gone because of a few minutes in the past.

One day, in the middle of double potions, Scorpius saw a potion that gave him a jolt. He accidentally spilled his armadillo bile and had to clean it all up.

A plan formed in his head, a genius one that he could not believe he hadn't thought of before. He would make a draught of living death, which he would then feed his headmaster, professor Umbridge, passing it off as a new form of felix felicis that he invented.

He would then take a legilimency amulet to find out the whereabouts of voldemort's last horcrux, nagini. He would kill it and tell Snape about his actions. Snape would surely help if voldemort was weaker than ever before. Scorpius's father had told him all how snape was actually working for dumbledore when he killed him. Snape _should_ help, right?

The next morning during breakfast, an owl swooped down, carrying a package 10 times too big for it, and dropped the parcel down onto Scorpius's omelette, who opened it to find a huge set of ingredients.

"What have you got there?" asked Connolly, a fellow classmate, peeking into the box.

"Nothing, just ingredients for potions", replied scorpius, hastily covering it up.

Snape had overheard the very last word and walked over to see what they were talking about. Unnoticed by both of them, he made them jump by saying: "So, mister Malfoy. Nice conversation, I hope. Thinking about homework, are you, or is it something else?"

Scorpius, having heard about snape's skill in Legilimency, tried to close his mind and think about anything but his plan. Snape, noticing that Scorpius was closing his mind, narrowed his eyes and stalked off. _Not yet,_ thought Scorpius as he packed up and went back up to his room.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Door

Over the next few days, Scorpius stayed up nightly, using powdered horn of hodag to keep him awake. He was busy making a revised version of the draught of death that he invented. It required to be left to stew for 2 months, with constant watching and stirring with ingredients added alongside it.

He had to skip lessons, which ended up with whippings and chaining. One blissful saturday, while he was walking down the third floor corridor, Snape showed up from behind the statue of gregory the smarmy.

"The door at the end of the hallway must never be opened."

Scorpius, who had jumped so badly, he slipped, stood up and looked defiantly at snape and said:

"And why is that?"

"Well, if you would like to die a most painful death, go on ahead" he responded, smiling evilly.

Snape stalked away, looking at Scorpius over his shoulder suspiciously.

The moment Snape left, Scorpius leapt into action. He ran forwards, and uttered:

"Specialis Revelio"

It showed Scorpius exactly what it needed to. Normally, Scorpius was horrible at these kinds of charms, but in times of need, anything could happen.

As it turns out, there was an anti-alohamora charm and a caterwauling charm, along with the flagrante curse. Scorpius was sure there were more, though they were probably hidden well.

The flagrante curse would disallow Scorpius from touching the door, and the anti-alohamora charm would mean he would definitely not be able to get past that door without loud explosions. Even if no-one would hear the explosion, the caterwauling charm would definitely alert someone of his presence. That would be a matter of worry.

He would have another month to brood on all of this before the potion would be done.

Hitching his bang on his shoulder, he set off back to his common room.

The only common room there was. No houses existed in this world. That had to be fixed.

When he got back, he only heard chaos. Every one was screaming, running in the opposite direction, as the windows everywhere burst. Water started rushing into the room.

Now was the time for heroics.

Scorpius ran, jumping from one overturned couch to another. He grabbed the broken glass on one of the windows and screamed as hard as he could.

"Reparo!"

Then, as if time was being reversed, the panes flew back together, and the water flow stopped.

Now, Scorpius could breath a sigh of relief.

Except that he couldn't.

He couldn't breathe at all. Something was restricting him breathing. It felt as though a hand was crushing his windpipe.

He felt everything going dark. As he was blacking out, he heard voices.

Except they couldn't be.

No.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading my series guys! I'll be trying to upload as much as I can. My schedule is that I upload about 2 chapters per week. :)


	3. Chapter 3 - The order

Scorpius woke up to find himself on the cold, hard floor and his hands tied behind his back.

He shifted his head to try and see his surroundings.

As it turned out, he wasn't the only person on the floor.

More students were tied up just like him on the floor. He knew them by face, but not by name.

Suddenly, a voice rang out of the silence. Scorpius had no troubles recognising it at all.

"We have the hostages, along with a teacher with a death mark. All we need now is to put our plan into action."

Kingsley's boots thundered in his direction, scaring the living daylights out of Scorpius.

Instinctively, he started squirming to get out of his bonds.

"Malfoy's awake! Malfoy's awake!"

That one phrase put about 10 people into action. A pair of large hands pulled him up and threw him roughly into a chair.

Then a more soft pair of hands pulled his head up to look into a woman's face. Hermione Granger.

"Where is he!? Tell me now, or face the consequences!"

Still dazed, and surprised at the familiar faces, he just asked:

"Who?"

Then, another voice shouted out. This one too, seemed familiar.

"Crucio!"

Scorpius screamed out, unable to stop.

Then, just as quickly as it came, the pain left.

"So, can you tell us where the dark lord is, you scrawny little death eater or not?"

"The dark lord?"

He asked faintly. He forgot that in this world he was classified as a death eater until now.

"Yeah, you git, the dark lord! Lord Voldemort!"

Scorpius finally recognised the voice.

"Seamus?"

"How do you know my name, eh?"

Scorpius didn't know how to explain. Even if he found a way to explain, how would they believe him?

"I'm from somewhere else. Sometime else."

Hermione's eyes widened in apprehension.

"No! It can't be!"

This time, this voice was unforgettable. Ron ran forwards and punched Scorpius with full strength in the face.

"What did you do, you idiot!"

It took a long time to explain everything that had happened in his adventures. At the end, everyone there was looking murderous.

"You're telling me, that _you_ were the one that caused cedric to float away?"

"Yes. Now can I have my wand back?"

"Fine, as long as you promise that you'll use it only for good."

"I promise."

With his wand back in his hand, he felt a power surge through him.

All of a sudden, as though he was programmed to do so, he pointed his wand at the window and shouted:

"Bombarda Maxima!"

The window exploded with such force, that the water was pushed back, before rushing into the common room and knocking a good 3 or 4 unexpected people down.

He grabbed onto the ledge, pushed himself through the window frame and swam out to the surface of the lake before anyone could stop him.


	4. Chapter 4 - When everything goes wrong

On the shore of the lake, Scorpius rested. He would have to find a new plan.

"So, mister Malfoy. Though we could just take a stroll across the lakeside, did we?"

Scorpius spun around to find none other than Snape standing there, his robes billowing from the wind.

Snape pulled out his wand, and aimed it at Scorpius.

"Time to find out what you're hiding under that thick skull."

Scorpius braced himself, but before he could even say protego, he found himself looking back into his own memories.

Many scenes flashed before him, and then it all stopped at the point where he was making the potion.

Then as though detached, a stumbling sound and then everything went clear.

Snape was on the floor, angry welts swelling up on his face.

Scorpius instantly stood up, and then muttered:

"Petrificus Totalus"

Snape sat there, in a full body bind, unable to do anything.

Scorpius took a step back, stunned by what he did, then ran back up to the castle, stumbling and falling a lot.

When he got back up, he found three men standing guard at the front doors.

How do I get past this? He thought.

Walking back and forth behind a wall, Scorpius remapped his position.

A rebellion was happening in the school, in which probably everyone in the Order of the Phoenix was helping. He needed to get to Umbridge, who was probably barricaded with max security in a corner of the school.

A memory flashed before his eyes "The door at the end of the hallway must never be opened"

He would go to the door, enter it and then use whatever there is in there to help himself to get to Umbridge.

But first, he had to get into the school.

Could he?

Ideas were flying through his head, from crazy, complex spells to simple, obvious spells.

The one with the highest percent chance of success from his point of view took complex and dark magic. It involved the imperius curse, a stunner and a whole bunch of luck. Then a sudden voice behind him made him jump.

"So. Need some help?"

Scorpius turned around. A girl in his year stood before him. Rowena Macmillan was a stunningly beautiful girl with top marks in everything. She actually had such a skill with legilimency, many people say that she was born into it.

"Rowena!"

"How nice to see you, Scorpius. I see you, too have a deep hatred to dark magic, so you hate the idea of using the imperius curse. You know, sometimes you need to do the right thing, which in this case seems to be the imperius curse."

Scorpius just nodded

"So? How are we going to get past them?"

"You know my plan."

She walked out from behind the wall, and then collapsed. Wondering what her plan was, he followed each of them with his wand.

The men started muttering, and one man whispered:

"Rennervate"

Scorpius decided it was now or never.

He pulled out his wand, and said as clearly as he could:

"Imperius"

He forced the man to point his wand at his friends, then stun them both.

Then, Scorpius stunned that man.

Rowena sat up, her dazzling smile as bright as ever.

She then body-binded them both.

The walk up to the third floor corridor felt unusually slow. When they reached their destination, Rowena took no care whatsoever, using the bombarda maxima charm, and silencing the caterwauling charm.

They walked on, along the corridor, expecting something scary.

All of a sudden, the door slammed closed, and Scorpius instantly felt a stabbing pain in his leg.

He stumbled and fell, before catching sight of his left leg. All that was left was a stump that was bleeding profusely.

Rowena was at his side before he knew it, muttering a constant stream of spells.

"You can do something can't you?"

He asked in a panicky voice

"Just calm down!"

"My leg just dematerialised, and you're asking me to calm down?"

"Yes, it's all right, you're leg's gonna grow back in about a minute"

"What's next, do you wonder?"

"Probably something dark."

They both looked into the depth of the endless corridor, thinking about the peril that lies ahead.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Benefit of explosions

Rowena stood up, looking around.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That noise!"

"Huh?"

"I think there might be someone else here."

"Ya think?"

Scorpius stood up now, his foot regrown, but feeling very stiff.

Rowena started walking forwards, wand out.

"What ARE you doing?"

"Shhhhhhh!"

"What are you doing?"

She was acting very oddly indeed. Arms stretched out, she seemed to be feeling for something in the darkness.

"I'm trying to establish all of the known magic in the area so that nothing happens."

"Oh."

For the next five minutes, she stood there, waving her arms around, muttering a spell he definitely didn't know.

Finally, she whispered

"Done"

"We can continue?"

"Yes"

For what seemed like years, they walked on, dodging every obstacle in their way, and undoing all of the charms holding them back.

A voice rung out of the silence.

"No."

"Admit that slytherin is the only existing house, and we won't burn you to ashes."

"No!"

Rowena put a finger to her lips, and pointed to a turn that was barely noticable.

"You want us to go there!?"

Scorpius whispered in surprise.

Rowena nodded, and a look of sudden concentration and seriousness came up on her face.

Hardening his resolve, he stepped forwards, before tripping over something.

Before he knew it, blades were swinging right where is head was a second ago.

"They've used muggle traps! I can't detect those!"

Rowena cried out.

This time, it was scorpius's turn to shush her.

They walked on, eventually, reaching the turn.

"Ready?" Asked Scorpius

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They turned the corner to see about 10 people, huddled around a hat.

The sorting hat

"Hey you! Bet that would make you look prettier, don't you?"

He didn't know what made him say it, but all he did know, was that they were armed, trained, and death eaters.

"Run!"

Rowena pulled him behind a pillar.

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know!"

A spell smashed the pillar, reducing it to crumbs. Scorpius got a quick glimpse of Umbridge and a death eater clutching the hat and running down the corridor, out of sight.

They ran and crouched behind a stone sarcophagus, spells narrowly missing their heads.

"We have 5 people trying to kill us right now, what are we supposed to do?"

"Actually, it's more like eight!"

"Sorry I wasn't specific enough!" Shouted Rowena, shooting three random stunners over the sarcophagus.

"We need to find out why they want the hat!'

"I wonder!?"

"You seem to know why."

"Isn't it obvious? The sword of gryffindor comes out of the hat!"

"And you know this how?"

"Researching everything to do with Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter!"

"Good to know!"

Scorpius was considering every possible option. Surrendering was sure to end up with his death, and they were outnumbered 4 to 1. Explosions were a good idea, but they can be deflected, which could end up with a sure injury.

"Explosions? Good Idea!"

Rowena had read his mind again, and Instantly shot a bombarda maxima at the men's feet, sending them flying.

"Follow Umbridge!"

They ran off, down the corridor.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading you guys! I have been really busy! I'll try to fill my 2 chapter quota by tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6 - Following Umbridge

Down the corridor they ran, all of the spells already undone, into the bright 3rd floor corridor.

"Where now?"

"Wait! I need to search the area! Homenum revelio!"

Rowena pointed her wand to a left turn, and started running in that direction

"This way!"

He followed her down the corridor, turning left, then right, then up a flight of stairs, then right.

It kept going, as though Umbridge knew they were being followed.

Eventually, they came to a stop, hearing voices right outside the torture chamber.

"You think we lost them?" Umbridge panted.

"They are, after all, just kids trying to get themselves killed."

Scorpius risked a peek into the room. All that was visible was Umbridge and another man, staring at the sorting hat.

"What do we do?" asked Scorpius, looking at Rowena.

"Well, there are two good ideas that I have. One is to call for help from the order, who will probably sort this out a lot better than we would. Number two is a lot riskier. Leave everyone alone, and get going on finding Lord Voldemort's horcruxes."

"Could you please stop reading my mind?"

"Sorry! It just sort of comes naturally!"

Scorpius looked at her, half annoyed, half amused.

"You know, I think a bit of plan A and plan B would work. We go in, stun Umbridge, I use legilimency, we tell the order, then go off on the hunt for horcruxes."

"What?"

"Stun Umbridge, Legilimency, Order, Horcruxes."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

Rowena had to stifle a giggle so that Umbridge wouldn't hear.

"So how do you suggest that we stun Umbridge?"

"Well, maybe we could just charge in? After all, there's only two people in the room, One stunner each, and they'll be done."

"Maybe, but I still don't see how us two could defeat two fully trained death eaters who can deflect our stunners with a lazy flick of the wand."

"We have the element of surprise!"

"I guess it does make sense, but how do you suggest we bind them? Binding spells are my worst."

"I never managed. Flitwick always gave me extra homework, but I never managed."

"Flitwick?"

"A professor in my side of the world. It's so weird that you know nothing about my side."

"Let's stop talking about the small things, and let's go. I'm aiming for Umbridge. We'll get to binding later on."

"OK"

Scorpius kicked the door wide open, then ran in, closely followed by Rowena.

All of a sudden, everything went dark and Scorpius collapsed

He woke up, his head feeling extremely sore, tied up to a chair.

"Rowena?"

"Here" Came a voice from behind him.

He turned his head to see Rowena, also bound to a chair.

"We need to get out of here." Rowena whispered.

"Of course we're going to make it."

"I think you're overestimating my skills here…"

Just as Rowena had finished her last word, about 50 death eaters came out from behind a corner

"Yeah, we're dead."


	7. Chapter 7 - In the chamber

Scorpius literally jumped, though still tied to his chair.

Severus Snape was also there. He was free, and powerful as ever. Wasn't Snape supposed to be on Dumbledore's side?

"Ah, Scorpius, we were just talking about you. So why exactly did you decide to attack 8 people, who were working for you and your father?"

Scorpius could only hear the blood pounding in his ears, and Rowena trying to wriggle out of her bonds.

"I was just trying to survive. Your men attacked me and Rowena, I was just doing self - defence. Why don't you ask them why they attacked me? Is it just because I was there? All I tried to do was get to safety! In case you forgot, the Order of the Phoenix kidnapped me!"

This was one of those times when an obvious question wasn't supposed to be answered. In other words, a rhetorical question.

Umbridge's face contorted with fury, and she looked more toad-like then ever when she asked "And why did you break into a room that Professor Snape specifically told you not to?"

"I already told you! I needed somewhere to hide!"

"Then why, are you with a person suspected to be involved with the Order? I warned you about it months ago!"

All of a sudden, a huge ball of flame just appeared out of nowhere, blinding everyone in the room.

A phoenix had just appeared.

"Fawkes?"

Rowena seemed to recognise the bird

It flew over to Rowena, and simply started cutting her bonds off.

"Someone stop that bird!"

Umbridge seemed to snap out of her stunned state. She pointed her wand at the bird alongside 10 other death eaters, and they all sent stunners straight at the bird, though not in time to stop Fawkes from snapping the bonds.

Fawkes neatly dodged every spell, and flew straight past the death eaters, into the next room.

"Ha! See that everyone? We scared it away with just a couple of stunners! The amazing Dumbledore's pet is no more of a hero than Dumbledore himself!"

Scorpius couldn't contain himself. "Oh, so that would mean that Fawkes is more of a hero than you'll ever be!"

Not for the first time, Umbridge looked more like a toad as she beared down on him. "You need some educating, Malfoy! I should probably give you some now!"

For some reason, everyone forgot that Rowena wasn't tied up, and she cried out as a melodic note came from the next room.

Fawkes flew out, holding both Scorpius and Rowena's wands. He flew high, his back feathers slightly scraping the ceiling. Dropping the wands, he dived down, and started pecking at Umbridge's hair and arms.

Rowena caught the wands with ease, and pointing at Scorpius's bonds, she cried out "Relashio!"

His bonds fell to the floor, and he grabbed his wand.

Rowena grabbed onto Fawkes's tail and shouted "Come on! Grab my hand!" And so he did.

Next thing he knew, he was soaring in the air, down the corridor, and out into the huge staircase hall.

For some reason, Rowena shouted out into the empty hall. "They're in the torture chamber! Come quick! Please!"

Next thing he knew, what seemed like hundreds of men and women were charging out of all of the different possible locations, and down into the dungeons.

The only person who made their way to Scorpius, Rowena and Fawkes was none other than Hermione Granger.

"So? You really are a good kid, are you? You gave us a good fright after binding Snape, you did. He's there now, hiding his cover."


	8. Chapter 8 - Information

Hermione took Scorpius aside, into a secret passage that he was sure didn't exist in his world. Better test it out one he got to his side.

Once inside, Hermione asked him about Voldemort in his world, and where they went wrong on her side. Scorpius just told her that Neville died.

She responded about how she and Ron suspected that Voldemort created more horcruxes, destroying one that was definitely not in Scorpius's side. He asked about all of their information about Voldemort, and which places they have searched.

She told him everything, and he couldn't think of anywhere else to search.

"Maybe in the gaunt house? I know that there was a horcrux there once."

"Yeah, but it was destroyed and there are so many protective enchantments around little hangleton because of its history, that we can't get anywhere than a mile closer."

"But couldn't that mean that there could actually be a horcrux there?"

"Once again, yes, but we need to get there. I can't find a way. Any spell I've tried doesn't work."

"Unless we have to create a new spell!"

"I don't know. I can't even recognise the spell Voldemort set on the place, so it could be extremely unsafe."

Hermione bit her lip, trying to think. It reminded Scorpius of Rose. He felt a pang in his heart. All of these people were gone because of him. He vowed to himself that he would even kill himself if it brought back the rest of the world.

"What if… The death eaters have definitely been warned about us. Maybe, just maybe, they might not have been warned about the new you. You might be able to get in and sneak some information out."

"But I don't have the dark mark! By now, I'm pretty sure the other me has it. What if they realise?"

"I'm not so sure. I'd think that you're too junior. Judging by everything, you have to get carried through everything."

"No offence"

She added quickly before he got mad.

"None taken. In fact, I agree. We could do it, as long as you have a backup plan just so that we don't get into any trouble."

Scorpius in fact didn't agree, although he really wanted to get something done against Lord Voldemort.

"You ok, sonny?"

Ron had come up behind Scorpius unnoticed, and seemed genuinely worried about Scorpius's welfare.

"Yeah, just really tired. Can I make a quick tour to the common room for a nap?"

"No can do, sonny. We're all leaving now, we only came for info, but we got nothing we don't already know. What a waste. We even lost 3 good friends. Even Kingsley is in bandages, he got bitten by Greyback. Greyback's dead now, but I would've loved to get him before he bit Kingsley."

Ron was wearing an angry face that was a lot unlike himself.

"So where are we going then?"

"Well, quite obvious. Number 12 Grimmauld place. We had a little trouble after Yaxley got in, but it's all safe now. We've even enlarged it so that it can fit every member left of the Order. The worst bit is that Kingsley's the third werewolf there. Snape's having trouble getting all of the ingredients for the wolfsbane potion, and brewing it."

"But you will be able to make enough of it, won't you?" Asked Scorpius, panic starting to bloom. Werewolves had a bad reputation without the potion. He clearly remembered a night in his third year when a hufflepuff got bitten. It was more terrifying than probably anything else he had known in his life.

* * *

Hey You Guys! So sorry for the long time no upload! I've been travelling and had to go to a wedding 3 As a sorry, I'll upload a chapter per every day of this week!


	9. Chapter 9 - Preparation

For the following weeks, Scorpius stayed in 12 Grimmauld Place, resting and training. It felt a lot as though he was training for the elite auror team. The days felt longer with the amount of training there was, and Scorpius actually started getting really bored.

The only interesting thing was the weekly meetings that led to some interesting and useful news, which Scorpius seriously considered using in the field, even if it wasn't part of the plan.

For example, Kingsley went undercover, and used some skillful self-transfiguracion to make himself look different, and went to the werewolf ranks, with Rodolphus Lestrange as the new leader.

With all of the training, Scorpius expected to be ready by one month. However, he turned out to be wrong.

On a blissful sunday, as he was relaxing on the only rest day there was, a guy called Terry Boot came up to him, patted his shoulder and said:

"You've got an examination coming up, buddy. Hermione told me to warn you. She's a bit busy. Got ambushed by about 20 death eaters while doing some work for the order."

Laughing at the startled expression on Scorpius's face, Terry added: "She's alright, she's just cleaning up the mess she made."

"No, not that, but there's an exam? In a secret organisation?"

Laughing even harder, Terry said: "Yes, of course! We need to be sure that you'll be ready for the mission, and that you don't end up dying on-mission!"

Scorpius didn't even know what to say. He had to take exams to go on a mission.

"Does everyone have to do this kinda stuff before any mission?"

"Yes! We all had to take exams on every mission! The exams took a week for the hogwarts raid. Half the people ended up failing and had to retake the test!"

Whatever Scorpius expected, it was definitely not that. Exams.

And so, it began.

Daily, Scorpius trained and trained and trained. He needed to pass that test on first attempt. He couldn't afford to waste any more time.

And so, the exam day came. He passed the exam with ease, only having a little trouble on the binding spell. It was OK, he could stun, which was much more effective than binding either way.

As Scorpius and his team started finalizing, Scorpius was given out the role sheets. On these sheets, it informed everyone what role everyone else played:

Hermione: Leader

Scorpius: 'Death Eater'

Ron: Attack Front Leader

George: Attack Back Leader

Luna: Air Assault Leader

Terry: Communications

Kingsley: Werewolf backup

And off they went.

"How're we all doing there?"

"All good. We'll send over a patronus once we reach 10 miles of the enemy ground. If you don't receive one in half an hour, send in the backup team."

"Got it."

As Scorpius and the troops got ever closer, Scorpius actually started getting new feelings of panic starting to blossom. One fatal mistake, and everything could come crashing down.

20 miles away.

15 miles away.

10 miles away.

Terry sends a patronus off to the team, and the mission begins.


	10. Chapter 10 - In the manor

The day was swelteringly hot, despite the amount of clouds in the sky. Scorpius was already starting to panic as he approached the Malfoy manor, the suspected hiding spot for Lord Voldemort.

The building looked eerie after he had lived there for his life in a parallel universe with its dark lighting and untrimmed plants.

As Scorpius walked on, he saw a shadowy figure run up to the gates, and heard a voice cry out.

"Scorpius! Oh my god! I was so worried!"

His mother was alive. He was so confused. She was supposed to be dead, and a dead person can't come back, no matter how much you want them to.

"Mum? What? I don't know what to say!"

"I was so worried! There was an attack on Hogwarts, and we lost about 50 of our best death eaters! I thought you had perished!"

Scorpius stood there, stunned. His mother ran through the gate as though it was a projection, and embraced him in a loving hug, one that Scorpius hadn't felt in a long time, and it wasn't anything he expected from a death eater.

"Are you all right? Can I get you something? We'll get you all back up! Let's go, honey."

She pulled him through the gate and into the building. An ominous muttering seemed to be coming from the walls themselves, and voices were audible from the luxurious dining room, where there seemed to be a meeting.

As they came into the corridor containing most of the bedrooms, a voice called out from the stairs.

"Astoria! We need you down here! Now!"

She gave him a hug, and rushed off.

He slumped onto his bed, and just layed there for a few minutes collecting his thoughts, and then muttered: "Expecto Patronum"

An owl appeared, and he sent his message to Terry Boot.

All of a sudden, the door opened.

Scorpius jolted, wand pointed at the door.

Kingsley stood in the door, vaguely recognisable.

"Kingsley? What're you doing here? I thought that you were supposed to be my backup in case something went wrong? Did something go wrong?"

"Nah, just that the patronus you sent made no sense. It just sounded like a bunch of jumbled up letters. Terry asked me to check on you just in case you were in trouble. What were you planning to tell him?"

"Just that I'm in, and that nobody here suspects me. By the way, do you know why mum's alive? She was supposed to be dead."

"In fact, I just happen to know what happened due to some easy confunding. Lord Voldemort forced her to make a horcrux, or he threatened to use the cruciatus curse on her until she was mindless, like Alice and Frank Longbottom."

There was a moment of silence, where Scorpius stood there, open mouthed, taking in what Kingsley had said.

"What? No, my mother wouldn't do such a thing."

"I assure you, she did. Ask her now, I hear her coming up."

Scorpius also heard the steps coming up the steps, and hastened to look comfortable.

"Oh hello, Oskar. What are you doing here, in Scorpius's room?"

"Well, I thought I heard his name, and I hastened to see the youngest Malfoy all safe and sound."

Kingsley gave Scorpius a genuine smile, and then walked out.

"Come on honey, the others want to see you as well. Even Lord Voldemort is coming."

"V- Voldemort?"


	11. Chapter 11 - Meeting Voldemort

As Scorpius walked down the stairs, he kept trying to empty his mind of all thoughts and feelings, which turned out impossible.

When Scorpius first entered the doorway, all he saw was a load of shadowed figures sitting around a table, before he heard a high - pitched and cold voice call out.

"Scorpius, why don't you come into the light, so that I can see you better?"

Voldemort stood up, and walked over to the mother and son. Scorpius felt frozen. He couldn't move a muscle.

Scorpius came back to his senses. He had to imply occlumency so that Voldemort didn't know his secret. It was now or never. Would the most powerful legilimens be able to see through a 14 - year old boy?

"Well, well, well."

Scorpius froze once again.

"Hiding something, little Scorpius?"

Scorpius barely made a sound.

"No"

"No? Did you sincerely think that a mere child could actually hide information from my extreme skill?"

Voldemort paused, and gave a laugh that chilled Scorpius to the bone.

"Lock him away."

The Death Eaters leapt to their feet, and advanced cautiously, wands drawn.

"What're you waiting for? Attack the boy now!"

The Death Eaters shot their spells, but for some reason, not one hit their mark. The wall behind Scorpius exploded, sending him, his mother, and even Lord Voldemort to the floor.

Harry saw Kingsley stunning about five Death Eaters, Blowing up another 7, and finally, binding the rest in snake - like ropes. He even binded Voldemort with a set of silver ropes that contracted with contact and didn't loosen.

"You ok, little buddy? Shouldn't have expected you to be able to close your mind that well. At least you can act! Follow me, quickly!"

Kingsley ran up a flight of stairs, followed by a corridor, followed by more stairs.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

Kingsley slowed to a stop, and turned to face the speaker.

"Yes?"

"Why're you here? Why aren't you helping the others?"

"Lord Voldemort's orders were simple. Take Scorpius to safety."

"Really? Because last I saw him, he was bound up, covered in rubble!"

Kingsley lashed out with a spell so fast that the man barely had time to make a noise before being actually engulfed in snakes that bound him like ropes.

Kingsley grabbed Scorpius's hand and steered him to keep running on.

A voice called out from the bound man.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jet of green light shot past Scorpius and hit Kingsley straight in the back.

Kingsley looked almost graceful as he fell forwards, eyes wide in shock.

"No! Kingsley! NO!"

Scorpius fell to the ground, grabbed Kingsley, pointed his wand at him, and shouted: "Rennervate! Rennervate! NO!"

Scorpius couldn't, wouldn't believe that Kingsley was dead. The one leader, the man that was a savior, Kingsley was dead.

Tears were falling fast from Scorpius's eyes onto Kingsley's face, making it look as though Kingsley was crying alongside Scorpius.

Scorpius weakly pointed his wand at the Death Eater who had caused this death, and faintly whispered: "Crucio."

The man screamed and screamed, but Scorpius was deaf to all of the noises outside, and all he could hear was the sound of the blood pounding in his ears.

He didn't know how long he sat there, pointing his wand at that Death Eaters, crying away all of his problems, but a shout came from the floor below that brought him back to his senses.

He lowered his wand, but the man kept screaming, his eyes empty.

Scorpius picked Kinsley up, and half carried, half dragged his body up the last set of stairs that brought him to the roof.

What was up there made Scorpius jolt.


	12. Chapter 12 - Talking to Kingsley

Up there stood Luna Lovegood and her whole aerial attack squad, and Ron and his whole squad as well.

"What are you all doing here?" Scorpius asked, feeling as though things couldn't get any worse than they already were.

"Here to rescue you, of course. Kingsley saw things going downhill, and sent us a message. Where is he? Not still fighting, is he? Voldemort's going to slaughter him before we get down a flight of stairs!"

Scorpius couldn't bring himself to say the truth. He just grunted, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

"You ok, buddy? You look like you've been through hell. Well, I mean, you just have, but you know what I mean." Ron winked, clearly trying to cheer Scorpius up.

"King - King - Kingsley -"

"What about him?"

"Dead - Gone."

"What? No. Can't be. Probably just stunned, he's a wonderful warlock, he wouldn't go down to a thousand death eaters!" Ron clapped Scorpius on the back with a smile on his face, but Scorpius definitely noticed his pupils contract with fear.

"Come, Scorpius. We can take you to safety."

This time, Luna was speaking, her eyes gentle and round, with a genuine, caring smile on her face. She took his hand, and they were both gone in the blink of an eye.

In grimmauld place, a whole uproar was going on. Penny (The resident house elf) was running in circles, confused about what to do, people were dashing past Scorpius, shouting commands, and sending spells flying in all directions.

Luna and Scorpius trapiesed in between loads of people to get to Scorpius's room. Once there, Luna grabbed Scorpius by the shoulders and said, in a parently fashion: "It'll be ok, little Scorpius. It always will be, and always has been. Don't worry."

She left the room, and closed the door behind her.

Scorpius fell onto the bed, and was asleep before he had time to close his eyes. Dreams flashed before him. Werewolves. Curses. Voldemort.

One dream in specific stood out. It was Kingsley, standing there. Just standing, and smiling.

"My dear boy. How very brave you have been. Come closer, so I can see you, talk to you."

Scorpius walked forwards, still stunned by this encounter.

"K-Kingsley?"

"Of course, my dear boy. Can I offer you a drink?" He asked, conjuring up a pitcher full of pumpkin juice.

Scorpius just stuttered, confused. "But - How? You - I - I saw you… I saw you die!"

"You did indeed. I did die. But here I am, all healthy. You must be so confused. I'm sorry for dying on you the moment you needed me most. I'm sorry that I didn't kill Voldemort when I had the chance. I'm sorry of many things, Scorpius. Not one of my mistakes has yet been fixed, but I tried until the end. You know, there is a lot more life in death than you would think. Yes, I am dead, but my soul lives on, and I even have a means of communicating with you when you are down on earth. But we are not there now. Where would you say we are?"

Scorpius looked around, taking in his surroundings. Everything around him was out of pure white marble. For a moment, Scorpius panicked.

"I - I'm not dead, am I? This isn't some kind of afterlife, is it?"

Kingsley merely chuckled. "No, it isn't. This was the place I was dragged to when that spell hit me, and for some reason, I was dragged back here again. Can you think why?"

"Wait just one minute. This is where Harry Potter was taken to when he was hit with avada kedavra, wasn't it? My dad told me all about it!"

"Is it? I could easily make assumptions, but, in general, yes, this is most likely where he was taken to when he was hit with avada kedavra."

"So does that mean I'm also dead? I'm also going to not live my whole life?"

"No, no, no. Nothing like that. It's got more to do with the fact that your body is in a state of paralysis at the moment, as you soul is far away. As to why, I can never know."

"So what do you have to tell me? Is it something to do with Voldemort? Is it some kind of warning?"

"A bit of both." He said, a lone tear falling from his eye.

From behind a pillar, Ron walked out, smiling.

"Ron!?" Scorpius asked, startled by the sudden arrival.

"Yes. I don't know what to say, Scorpius. Our plan went worse than anyone could imagine. I'm dead, as is Kinsley. Luckily, we were the only two dead."

"How can you talk about your own death so calmly? You're dead! I don't know what to say! The two most brilliant men alive, now dead!"

"Then don't say anything. Listen. We don't have much time, so I'll get it over with. Your father has agreed to work for the order as a spy, and your mother has taken back the Horcrux and gone into hiding. You mustn't know this, as the Order made me swear not to tell you, before I was killed."

Silence. Scorpius didn't know what to say. Once again, tears of grief were filling up in his eyes.

"You must not let this affect you. Your mother is ok, as is your father. You should be grateful now, not upset. I also have to tell you, Voldemort has revealed the location of two horcruxes while unconscious. They are: Little Hangleton and somewhere in the malfoy manor itself. You must finish off what Dumbledore started. You must kill Lord Voldemort. Now wake."

Scorpius jolted in his bed, his eyes flicked open. _It was all a dream,_ he told himself. He can't have talked to Kingsley and Ron. In fact, Ron should still be alive and well, and (Judging by the amount of sunlight streaming through his window) he should be eating lunch by now.

* * *

Longset Chapter yet! Hope it makes up for the amount of uploads I missed!


	13. Chapter 13 - Forest of Dean

As Scorpius walked along the corridor, he noticed something strange. Not one sound was being made, and not one person was visible.

"Hello?" Scorpius called out. Nothing

He looked into all rooms to find them empty, though there were no signs of struggle.

He walked on, until he reached the door to the living room. He stopped, and put his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything, not that he was expecting there to be voices.

To his surprise, he thought he heard a few suppressed sounds of crying. He opened the door to find every member of the Order of the Phoenix kneeled down around a memorial for Kingsley and Ron. He took a step back. So it's true, thought Scorpius. Ron really was dead, like were many people.

He didn't know what to say.

Hermione noticed him standing there, eyes red. She beckoned him over to her.

"I know this is hard on you little buddy. Don't worry, we'll get the people that did this, and they'll pay. We won't let them get away with a single thing they have tried so hard to do."

Scorpius stayed silent, afraid to say anything to disrupt the silence that he so dearly wanted.

He walked around the back to the staircase and down the stairs into the dining room. It was only a day or so ago that he was briefed on the mission that killed Ron. It felt so long ago. He felt like charging into the Malfoy house right now, and avenging those who had ever killed anyone, whether he died or not. They would deserve it.

Tears leaked out of his eyes, onto the table. He sat there, not bothering about anything but the death of the people that he so dearly loved.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but he knew that he had stopped crying, and his anguish was now worse than crying. Moments later, Hermione tapped his shoulder, and asked: "How're you coping, Scorpius? I know it's really hard, because it's like that for everyone. These were great men, and you have had a connection like you didn't know before."

Scorpius stood up, walked out of the room, and pushed past several people, startling every single one of them until he got to his room. He started packing his items, looking for everything he could, and blindly shoving it all in his expanded backpack.

He then grabbed it and ran out of his room, not paying attention to anything or anyone. Through the front door and apparating into the forest of dean. This forest held many secrets, and Scorpius felt as though he would be the one to discover every single one of them.

He knew all of this because he saw thousands of reports about searches in this area finding a strange magical presence that had killed anyone who attempted to come close. He would be the one to find out what it was and how to defeat it. To Scorpius, it was a way of proving himself, being ready to fight and defeat Voldemort, even if it took 5 years.

Scorpius grabbed his bag and pulled out Euphemia's Easy - pack, Easy set - up Magical tent. This tent had all of the necessities and more. It contained 20 rooms and 2 floors in the size of a 1 person cramped - up tent. It truly was a masterpiece of magic, and he could have probably fit most of the order comfortably.

He walked in and started unpacking his bag in the living room. Photos and clothes, a large map of the whole UK and Daily prophet reports.

He walked around the house, casting spells of all sorts, spells for protection, and spells for ease of use and spells for dreamless sleep, as he knew he would be having nightmares soon, and he did not want any of it.

He then lay on his bed, exhausted. What he wouldn't give to be back in his world.


	14. Chapter 14 - Problem with potions

As the days passed, Scorpius tried his best not to worry or sulk, but the longer he spent hidden, the harder it got.

The unknown source of magic still hadn't presented itself, and he was down to his final rations. Life was looking really tough for him, and it didn't seem as though there was any path other than the one he chose.

He searched daily, with no luck.

By week 2, he was tired, hungry, and his spirits were low. He knew that he would ultimately come across this being, and when he would, it would probably be more than he could handle either way. Still, he couldn't give up, not when he had the chance to save everyone he knew.

While brooding in his tent on day 15, thinking what to do, a small shuffle outside alerted Scorpius of an intruder. What to do, he thought. He had two options: fight or flight.

Scorpius, being stupidly Gryffindor - like, decided the fight option. Drawing out his wand, he called out "Who's there? I warn you, I'm armed and not afraid to blast you to bits!", not sounding the tiniest bit brave. Truth was, he was terrified.

"Scorpius? Is that you?" A very familiar voice responded, but it was unbelievable. It quite simply wasn't possible. How could it be?

"M-Mum?" The flap of the tent opened to show a beautiful woman with brown hair, streaked with white. At the sight of him, her face lit up, before going straight to a stone face.

"Mum?" Scorpius asked, slightly worried now. Astoria looked down at her arm. Scorpius followed her gaze to see a mangled mess. It had been terribly slashed and was gushing some sort of purple liquid. "Son, I need you to promise you will leave this forest, and never come back here. It is full of dark and dangerous magic. I don't want you to face the same fate as me."

She fell to the floor, her breathing very labored and forced. He felt as though he was travelling back in time, to the moment when his mother first died. He would not be able to go through it again.

Grabbing Essence of Dittany, he poured it over her wounds, to no avail. The arm did not heal one bit. In fact, the moment Dittany touched the skin, it began smoking, as though it was burning her skin. The smell of burnt flesh hit him with the force of a truck, and he was forced to conclude that it actually was burning her. He grabbed a cork, and plugged up the vial, knowing he would need it later.

Not for the first time, he was out of ideas on how to save his own mother from inevitable death. Grabbing infusion of wormwood, powdered root of asphodel, a sloth brain, and 13 sopophorous beans, Scorpius began masterfully creating the Draught of Living Death. He had no idea whether this would work, or how all of a sudden he could craft a high-quality potion, but he didn't bother to ask. He couldn't afford to distract himself. This was a time of acting, not of thinking. After approximately 1 hour, his mother seemed on the brink of death, and Scorpius finished the potion. He slowly dribbled a few drops of it in her mouth, and immediately her breathing eased up. Scorpius knew he had disabled his mother completely, but he had bought her more time. It was all he could do.


	15. Chapter 15 - Grimmauld Place

Scorpius sent off a Patronus to the Order of the Phoenix, begging that someone would receive it and come to his aid. Of course, no one would be able to see through the protections, so they would have to apparate right into the little camp he'd set up.

He grabbed a cloth and tried covering up the wound, but within seconds the cloth was drenched in the purple liquid. He didn't know how to help, but he had to try. Abruptly, his mother coughed, and woke up, staring around and breathing extremely heavily. She then fell back down, her eyes shut.

Scorpius grabbed the vial and dribbled a few more drops and her breathing got better. Then again she woke up and fainted. Again and again, he tried to help her, but with the same results. Scorpius was getting desperate. The draught of living death seemed to be weakening, putting his mother to sleep for less and less time. He knew he would have to hurry, or else the draught of living death would become fully useless.A loud crack outside startled Scorpius, and he realized he had forgotten all about the Patronus he had sent out asking for help.

"Help!" He cried out, "In here, please, fast!"

More cracks were sounding around him until Hermione ran into the tent, looking dishevelled but purposeful. She grabbed his mother, before jumping back, her hands burnt badly. More wizards and witches poured in, some taking care of Hermione, but mostly trying to pick up his mother. After what felt like an hour, they decided to levitate her and one person would hold Scorpius, while he grabbed onto his mother.

After a few seconds, they were at the entrance of number 2, Grimmauld place. They were hoarded in, and Scorpius couldn't even comprehend all of the shouting and movement around him. Before he could register it, his mother was taken from his grasp and pulled away, most likely to be healed. Scorpius looked around, confused.

Then his jaw dropped

This wasn't Grimmauld place. Sure, maybe the entrance was the same, but the inside was completely different. It was a vast room and had no similarities to the building he was used to. On the left side laid dozens of beds with injured resting and on the right side, a whole section set to training and communications. There were makeshift raised platforms with guards overlooking everything in every corner. It seemed like some kind of military base. You could even see some kind of a military organization to everything they did. People seemed to be separated in squadrons, and it looked like they had been training non-stop since dawn.

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked, taken aback by the overwhelming feeling of the room. Hermione laughed at the look on his face, before replying.

"We've had to change everything since our failed attack. We couldn't afford any more mistakes, so we had to do this."

Scorpius was led into a smaller room that looked like a remnant of the old Grimmauld Place. Here was a corridor leading to separate bedrooms, probably on the first floor. Hermione walked up to to the study door, beckoned Scorpius, before walking in.

It was no longer a study, as it used to be, but another bedroom/clinical room. There laid his mother on the bed, fast asleep, face fuller, her arm wrapped up in bandages, but looking far better than when he last saw it.

An elderly woman walked in, carrying her wand and a few bottles. She trotted up to his mother and unwrapped the bandage before applying a nasty-smelling substance on her arm. The wound smoked for half a second, before healing up for a moment and then ripping apart. Scorpius's mother stirred in her sleep.

"We've tried everything we can, but nothing's helping." She turned to Scorpius "Your mother's very resilient. She would have died normally, but because of you, she has a good chance of just barely making it out alive."

Scorpius felt his face flush.

"Thanks, but I don't need any praise. If Hermione and the others hadn't arrived when they did, I doubt my mother would be here right now."

"Well, maybe we should thank her then!" Joked the lady. Hermione looked on at the little scene, before saying:

"Look Scorpius, I know that you really want to stay with your mum, but I'm under direct orders from Severus to make sure you go to sleep immediately." Scorpius has pulled away from the room, and as the door closed, Scorpius felt a sudden jolt of pain. He fell to the floor, unconscious before he hit the floor.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for not uploading in such a long time! I've been on holiday, but I promise daily uploads for a few weeks!**


End file.
